evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Petit Eva: Evangelion@School
is a super-deformed-style parody series based on Neon Genesis Evangelion. First published in Shōnen Ace, it was adapted into a series of 3D CGI OVAs in 2007. There is no dialogue in the series. Plot The series is a parody of Neon Genesis Evangelion, in which the entire cast of the original series are now everyday students going to junior high school together at Tokyo-3. The series features three "Rei sisters": one is a child younger than the rest based on "Rei 1", the second is based on "Rei 2" (the Rei seen for most of the normal series), and the third Rei is actually based on the hyperactive and klutzy "Alternate Rei" (the Rei seen in the alternate-reality dream sequence from the final episode of the original series). Additionally, Evangelion Unit-01 itself is one of their classmates, but this time as a human-sized robot. Mangas Petit Eva "Petit Eva" was illustrated by Ryūsuke Hamamoto and published by Kadokawa Shoten in "Shōnen Ace" magazine, targeting the Shōnen demographic. It ran from May 26, 2007 to September 26, 2009. Petit Eva Bokura Tanken Dōkōkai "Petit Eva Bokura Tanken Dōkōkai" is illustrated by Maki Ozora and also publushed by Kadokawa Shoten for Shōnen demographic, though they publish in "Kerokero Ace" instead. It started on October 21, 2007 and is still in production. Video game "Puchi Eva: Evangelion @ Game" is based on the Maki Ozora version, and continues it as a light comedy story. It was released exclusively for the Nintendo DS on March 20, 2008, and published by Bandai Namco Games. It is notable for being the first piece of Eva merchandise to ever feature Mari Makinami Illustrious. Animated series OVA 1 :Approx. Runtime: 1:20 Shinji sits down to have lunch at school, but then Unit-01 sits down next to him and begins eating a "lunch" consisting of batteries. Unit-01 notices Shinji's lunch, and Shinji offers it a piece. Unit-01 likes it and, in return, insists that Shinji eat one of the batteries from its lunch. To be polite, Shinji swallows the battery, but this encourages Unit-01 to then swap their lunch boxes entirely, and to continue to be polite, Shinji chokes down the rest of the batteries. Shinji is then shown leaving a bathroom stall with an extremely pained expression. OVA 2 :Approx. Runtime: 1:00 Shinji, Unit-01, Asuka, and Rei 2 are sweeping and mopping the classroom. As soon as Principal Gendo leaves the room, the children start playing: Asuka throws her wet towel at Shinji who bats it back to her using his broom, while Unit-01 cheers them on (Rei 2 keeps silently working). Every time Gendo comes back into the room, they instantly stop and switch back to cleaning quietly. Suspicious, Gendo keeps opening the door to the classroom again and again with increasing frequency, each time the children playing when the door is closed and cleaning when its open. Eventually, Gendo opens and closes the door so fast that the children accidentally switch it up; playing when Gendo is in the open doorway and cleaning when its closed. Without saying anything, Gendo leaves with the door closed, with the children unwittingly cleaning even though no one is watching them. Another version of this short was made that showed Gendo's side of the story. It shows that Gendo was really trying to give Rei 2 a bouquet of flowers (for reasons unknown, possibly romantic despite that Yui is alive in this version) and the reason for him opening and closing the door were him attempting to give Rei the flowers, but chickening out, which resulted in him getting frustrated with himself. OVA 3 :Approx. Runtime: 3:00 Rei 2 wakes up and gets ready to go to school, using an automatic waffle-iron like machine to instantly dress herself. Unfortunately, she makes a wrong turn on the way to school and ends up near a forest. Meanwhile, Shinji is on his way to school, but a giant bird perches an a powerline Shinji is standing under, and defecates on Shinji, burying him in a pile of excrement taller than he is. Rei 2 then runs like the wind to get to school on time, zipping by Shinji so fast that the shockwave blasts all of the excrement off of him and making him clean again. Rei 2 then arrives at school, which pops out of the ground (like Tokyo-3) at the push of a button on the gate. OVA 4 :Approx. Runtime: 3:20 Shinji, Asuka, and Rei 2 are walking through Tokyo-3 to get to school, and along the way are joined by Unit-01. A mysterious stranger wearing a ghost costume (a sheet with eye holes cut out) follows the children. When they get to school, the stranger tries to scare them by repeatedly popping up in their path and waving his arms like a ghost, but is ignored by the children. Meanwhile, little Rei 1 is happy because she has a 1,000 yen note and is going to a bakery to buy a dessert cake. Unfortunately, when she gets there the baker tells her that the cake actually costs 1,050 yen. Rei 1 is upset and begins to cry, but then the mysterious stranger wearing the ghost sheet costume walks in. The "ghost" puts a 50 yen coin on the counter, then quickly leaves. Rei 1 leaves happily with her cake, then notices the stranger in the ghost costume and follows him. He tries to tell her to go away and leave, but Rei 1 steps on his sheet as he walks away. This makes his costume fall off, and reveals that the "ghost" is actually Kaworu. OVA 5 :Approx. Runtime: 3:06 While walking to school, Shinji falls down a deep hole, leading to an underground cavern where Unit-01 is practicing fight moves. Unit-01 proceeds to chase Shinji: each of them digs tunnels very fast as they chase each other through the ground (possibly a reference to Gainax's other series, Gurren Lagann). They then start repeatedly popping their heads above the surface like rabbits, with Shinji continuing to try to evade Unit-01. However, at the end Shinji's head pops out of the ground, directly underneath Asuka, resulting in him getting a full view up her skirt. Shocked, Asuka jumps away, only to then stand directly on top of Unit-01's hole, giving Unit-01 an unintended look right up her skirt. Outraged, she flings them both across the schoolyard. Both are injured, but instead of continuing to fight Shinji, Unit-01 gives him a "thumbs up" salute (at getting a look at Asuka's panties), which Shinji returns with a thumbs up back to Unit-01. OVA 6 :Approx. Runtime: 4:00 OVA 6 consists of three separate, unrelated shorts. In the first short, teacher Misato throws chalk at Shinji for sleeping in class. In the second short, Rei passes a note in class to Shinji. He believes that it is a love letter, but instead, it's a note saying that Principal Ikari wants to see him after at the end of the day. In the third short, Shinji and Unit-01 compete over giving a bicycle ride to Rei. Then Asuka runs them all over with her own bicycle. OVA 7 :Approx. Runtime: 6:00 This OVA consists of two separate, unrelated shorts. Shinji, Rei 2, Asuka, and Unit-01 leave school at the end of the day. Unit-01 remembers that it left something in the building and leaves. Shinji then explains in flashback that while in school, he encountered someone wearing a full-body ghost costume with a zipper in the back, who motioned for him to finish zipping it up. Instead he unzipped it, to reveal that Misato was inside. Meanwhile, Rei 2 continues on her way home, but on her way through a forest she encountered a child completely covered in mud, who collapses. Rei 2 brings the child home and washes the mud off in the bath, revealing that it is another Rei clone. Rei 2 puts the new Rei 3 into her waffle-iron clothes machine, and she pops out wearing the yellow cardigan outfit that Rei does in the Alternate Universe from episode 26 of the original series. The three Reis (it turns out that Rei 1 also lives with Rei 2) then eat breakfast together. Note: This above part is completely inconsistent with how the Rei clones are numbered in the original series. "Normal Rei" who is encountered during most of this series, is actually "Rei 2". "Rei 1" is the child Rei that Naoko Akagi strangled to death several years earlier in the original series. "Rei 3" is the Rei clone that replaces "Rei 2" when she dies in episode 23 of the original. During this OVA episode, however, the "Rei sisters" are numbered as "Rei 1" being the "normal" Rei, "Rei 2" being the Alternate Universe Rei, and "Rei 3" being the child-Rei. Even internally, this seems to be inconsistent, as the cardigan-wearing Rei is only introduced in this episode, but is labeled as "Rei 2"; this doesn't explain why the child-Rei would be "Rei-3" even though there was previously no intervening Rei. At school, Shinji, Rei 2, and Asuka are watching Unit-01 as it balances three spinning plates on sticks (one in each hand and one on its foot) and a beach ball on its nose. Unit-01 offers for Shinji to try too. Shinji is reluctant because it is difficult, but Unit-01 insists. Shinji barely manages to keep all three spinning plates from falling, but when Unit-01 adds the beach ball to his head, he can't control it and it goes shooting off. The beach ball lands on Principal Gendo's head. The other children run away in fear, while Shinji remains frozen. Gendo glares at him, but otherwise leaves without scolding him, to Shinji's relief. Elsewhere, Rei 3 waves at the person wearing the "ghost" sheet (secretly Kaworu) as he walks out of a store in town. Later that afternoon, Shinji returns home to find Yui Ikari preparing dinner (as in the Alternate Universe, Shinji, Yui, and Gendo live together, but Gendo is the school Principal and still doesn't get along very well with Shinji). Gendo enjoys a bath as Shinji tells Yui about the beach ball incident in school today. Gendo then comes in and tells him to go to bed, which Yui agrees to. Gendo then sits at his desk in the dark in Shinji's room and reminisces back to when Shinji was a toddler and he and Yui took Shinji on a picnic in a field filled with flowers. Toddler-Shinji asks Gendo for an onigiri from their picnic basket, and Gendo gives him one. Gallery File:Rebuild of "Petit" Evangelion.png|A mock poster of Rebuild of Evangelion featuring the Petit Eva versions of the characters External links *Petit EVA page *Bandai Channel page for series *News announcing release of video series *Details of series revealed *Series gets DS game in Japan Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Manga